


Sometimes I Remember Him

by Sei_chan



Series: Sometimes I Remember Him [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_chan/pseuds/Sei_chan
Summary: Karna awoke from his long dream. Tears streaming down from his eyes as he sat up.It was just supposed to be a dream but there was a part of him that was telling it was more than just a dream.He could well remember the scenery and the situations all of it  but not the people who were there, their interactions and the identity of his supposed most important seemed to passed through his memories.Like a ghost he kept chasing to no avail. He could no longer make out that person’s appearance, he doesn't remember his face nor even the sound of his voice. He doesn't remember anything about that person yet the loneliness eating away at him from seeing that person in his dreams ate away at him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the re-upload and edited version of the first fic.
> 
> Hope you liked it better.

_“You are my mate, never would I treat you bad and I would never leave your side even in death.” his voice was deep and soft. He was so sincere about those words that he couldn’t help the hot flushing of his cheeks as he held his hand._

Karna gasped in shock as he woke up from the same dream once more. Tears silently streaming down his cheeks, his body trembling. As if involuntarily he reached out next to him as if searching for someone to comfort him from a bad dream. He only felt more sad when he realized that no one was there next to him.

Of course, he clearly knew that no one was there. He was alone in his own room, no one other than him would be there nor would someone be coming to ask him something in that late hour. Yet the knowledge had only made him felt more empty inside.

He gripped his head as images and emotions flooded his brain, involuntary gasps escaping his lips, straining through the pain.

Karna could remember his repeating dreams so vividly. He could clearly remember how the setting of the sun gave orange hue to the clear sky. The glistening of the lake like a rippling bar of gold in the horizon and the tranquil sound of the free flowing water with the rustling of the of the leaves as gentle wind blows over it. But, no matter how much he tries to recall he couldn’t make out the people he was with and why he was with them.

The only one person whom he seemed to faintly recall was a man with a long silver messy hair, still that was the only distinctive feature of that person as their face were almost in focus but not quite, like he was remembering something from his childhood but couldn’t recall the exact details.

More tears started to stream down from his eyes. He was gripped with emptiness and fear. He somehow knew that person was someone important to him yet he could not even remember his face nor the sound of his voice. Karna knew it was nothing but a dream but at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to believe it that it was just a mere dream.

He sat in his bed for a few moments until he was calm enough. He looked at the digital clock by the bedside table and saw that it was only 2:46 am. Too early to be awake but Karna would not be returning to sleep after waking up despite the feeling of heaviness in his eyelids that was begging to be shut close nor did the tempting warmth that the bed and blanket managed to change his mind to start his day in such ungodly hour.

He was afraid to sleep after that first dream because another one always follows. In contrary to the first in which he could feel immense joy and happiness, the following dream was just terribly tragic and filled with grief. It doesn’t help that it was much clearer than the first one, like a memory burned in his mind, fading and unfading at the same time, like a ghost that kept haunting him.

Like the first one he could barely make sense of it but the last parts of it was an image of a black haired boy who was kneeling on the ground, cradling someone in his arms as he weeps in grief. The sight of that made Karna felt as if his heart was breaking for them. It was too much of a sight that he couldn’t stand still just looking at them, he wanted to do something but he couldn’t for it was nothing but a dream.

He had been having these dreams once in a while since for as long as he could remember. At first his father was very concerned about it, especially when he said something that his overprotective dad started crying because of it but Karna could no longer recall what he said for him to make a reaction like that.

If Karna could recall, he used to talked about something like telling someone's memory to the adults but as he grew up he was starting to have less and less of that memory along with recurring dreams. Like right now, It had been a while but he would just do what he would usually do. Just shrug it off and continue on with his daily life.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_They circled each other with short, smooth steps, moving like dancers over the uneven ground, feeling their way with their feet and never looking down, never looking away from each other._

_This was his favorite part of the usual sparring session. There was something profoundly intimate about staring into his green eyes, without blinking, without wavering, and having him stare back at him with the same focus and intensity. It could be disconcerting but nonetheless he enjoyed the sense of connection it created between them._

_The other person initiated the first attack, and within the span of a second, Karna found himself standing and hunched over an awkward angle, the tip of his blade just inches away from the left side of his neck._

_“You’re being careless.” He smirked at him. Karna smiled at how that person managed to get the upper hand but immediately countered his attacks. Continuously exchanging blows without restraint nor fear of cutting each other down with their weapons and..._

“...na…”  
  
“Karna!”  
  
Karna jolted when his name was being called out by Tamamo. “Earth to Karna! Are you listening!” she clapped her hands three times in front of him to make him snap off his daze.  
  
“Sorry…” Karna blinked, completely waking up from his daydreaming. He remembered that he was currently inside the student council room with the other members as they review the monthly club budget allowance and discussing future projects. Looking at the stacks of paper in front of him, he was clearly lagging behind in his work compared to the rest.   
  
“Are you alright?” Amakusa, the student council president asked, he was sitting on his desk just across Karna working on his share of paper works. “You’ve been in daze the entire day.” he noted stopping his hands from writing and looked up at him with a concerned expression.  
  
“Ahh,” he nodded “Just lack of sleep.” he replied immediately working back on his own work. Seeing that it was nothing, Amakusa returned his attention back to his own share of work.   
  
“Anyway!” Tamamo interjected, clearly not doing her own job and continue talking despite no one looking at her but she was aware that everyone in the room was listening to what she was saying. “What about the thing that I was talking to you guys about?”  
  
“The thing with the art gallery this weekend?” Bedivere asked, feeling bad for her that no one seemed to be interested in it.   
  
“Yes! I’ve got enough ticket for all of us so let's use that day to check it out!” she grinned happily.  
  
Karna raised an eyebrow to that. Tamamo was interested in a lot of thing but those things does not include fine arts and visiting the art gallery because that was too boring for her. And for her to be interested in something like that was quite new and refreshing.  
  
“Oh! Are you perhaps referring to the Fujimaru twins?” Tristan who was sitting next to Bedivere finally seemed interested on the topic as well. Despite knowing him for a year Karna still couldn’t help but be puzzled as to how he was able to read those documents with his eyes closed as if he was sleeping.   
  
“The genius twins, they’re quite famous for their works.” Bedivere added. “If I remember correctly, Artoria’s family home had a lot of their paintings for decorations.”

“So your young mistress is interested in these kind of things.” Marie hummed teasingly as she looked over something in her laptop with Jeanne taking a peek of it beside her. And just like that everyone in the room had joined the topic walking over behind her to check out samples of the said artists work over the internet. Everyone was strangely interested in it.

It was only Amakusa who seemed completely uninterested about it because, not even moving an inch from his chair while Karna gave in to his curiosity and took a look as well. Not that he was a good judge of a good art or anything.

“I think it’s best for all of us to check that art gallery.” Amakusa finally said, instantly getting everyone's attention and bringing a halt to the small comotion that the group was making. Though it was not entirely because they’re noisy that he said that he was really curious about it as well, he just didn’t show.   
  
With a unanimous vote everyone headed for the art gallery after school instead of the weekend as they had their own plans for that day.

Karna had never been to an Art Gallery so he had no idea what to expect. It was a smaller gallery than he had initially thought it would be considering he heard that a famous painters work would be put on a display, but it didn’t matter when he took a look at the pieces that were on display.   
  
This exhibit was definitely edgy and not really what he’s used to seeing in galleries featured in the television shows. He could tell that these are new artists that are beginning to start a new trend in today’s modern art world. Each artist had a completely different style than the next. What he mostly saw very surreal paintings that intrigued him and made him want to try to uncover why the artist had put the images together in such a way. They did say that art was an expression of the painters emotions and thoughts.  
  
He took some time with the painting one after. Karna took a turn on one of the corners and the canvas that was displayed there made him halt on his step. It was a uncommonly large or rather a really long canvas that had occupied an entire wall. It was the first time he’d seen one that looked like a panoramic view photo, but instead this one was painted by hand.  
  
Though it was not the size that made him stop, it was the image that was portrayed in there. The warm orange hue of the sky as the sun streaked the low hills with shadows long and narrow and—far in the west— illuminated the surface of the lake making the horizon looked like it became a rippling bar of gold.   
  
“Take this.” Karna snapped when he heard a woman's voice next to him. He looked at her, orange-red hair that was tied on the side, her amber eyes seemed to be glinting as it bore at him. She was smiling at him, her hand offering a white handkerchief to him. Seeing her made Karna want to cry… No, he was already crying which was why she was offering her handkerchief to him. It was only then he realized that his cheeks were wet with tears.

Plus, she just felt so familiar that he couldn’t stop it.  
  
“Thank you.” Karna said as he took the handkerchief wiping the stray tears on his cheek “I’m sorry for this.” he was a little embarrassed to be suddenly crying in front of a girl who seemed a little bit younger than him.  
  
She shook her head telling him that it was alright. “You’re the second one that I saw crying while looking at this portrait.” She said “Even though we painted it with a happy memory I wonder if it’s very depressing instead.” she pouted examining the image.   
  
Karna tilted his head in question, not a clue what she was talking about. He looked at the portrait tittle and the name of the artists; Gudako Fujimaru and Ritsuka Fujimaru. He then turned back to the girl when he came to a realization that she was one of the two who painted this portrait. “I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to cry” he apologized in panic making the girl giggle.  
  
“It’s alright. This was not the first time this happened.” Gudako reassured then she looked at the painting and Karna did as well as he listened to her. “Somehow one way or another, certain people get attracted towards my and brothers paintings in strange ways. Like you,” she stated as she turn back her attention at him. “You seem to be familiar with this place, have you ever been there?”  
  
“No.” Karna answered shaking his head.   
  
“Neither have I.” She giggled when Karna looked at her in disbelief with his mouth agape like an idiot then she started talking again. “This may sound strange but my brother and I often have dreams about certain places we’ve never been to before, at first we just wanted to show each other what we saw in our dreams and it was always happen to be the same. We just wanted to see if those place really exist or if it’s just our imagination so we began posting our works online and before we knew it we’ve become quite well known for it….”

Karna just listened to her talk as if taking in the sound of her voice. They were the same as him, having the strange recurring dream and he found it amazing that they were able to remember so much detail to be able to recreate a picture of it. If it was him he’d surely do a terrible job. Also, he couldn’t help but have this sense of closeness towards her, like an older brother wanting to protect a little sister. It was so strange and so right at the same time.   
  
“Why did you cry? All I could think of this place was that something really happy happened there.” she question.  
  
“I don’t know.” he mumbled “But I felt as if I’m forgetting something important.” Had he told this to other people they would surely laugh at him but the girl didn’t do that nor question it. But gave him a reassuring look telling him that she understood how he felt.   
  
Gudako fished something from her pocket, a small notebook and a pen, she started writing something on it before ripping a page off and gave it to Karna. Written in there was an address for a certain location.

“I don’t know if you’d find anything there but it’s better than being continuously bothered about it.” she said.

“...Thank you.” was all he could say.

“Gudako!” another called out far from behind Karna making the girl in front of her make a brightened expression and smiling widely as she wave her hands up. “I have to go.” she grinned.

“Ah, sorry for holding you up.” Karna said moving to the side to gave her a way as she ran towards that person, a male with short black hair and blue eyes who looked around the same age as her. The male seemed to notice him and gave him a smile and bowed slightly as a polite gesture and Karna returned it with the same gesture.

It made Karna smile looking at them talking so happily with each other. A sensation of relief washing over him seeing them well and healthy, he felt so glad that, albeit just a short moment he was able to meet them, like a reunion that he was longing for a long, long time.

It was a nice surprise when the girl turned around and waved at him “I hope to see you again senpai!” she said out loud with a wide grin making him smile. He finally understood why Amakusa wanted to come here, he had probably saw their application for the new student entry for their school.

Karna sighed in ease. He hoped to see them again as well.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The sun had yet to rise when Karna silently closed the door to their house. Surely his younger brother, Arjuna would be furious when he found out that he left without telling him despite promising this day to him for him to accompany him and do something.

The cold spring breeze of early morning of dawn made him shudder as he walked towards the terminal station near their home. He place both his arms together and pressed it by his lips as he let out warm breath to relieve the freezing sensation of his fingers. The small puff of condensation formed as his warm breath made contact with the cold air.

It was an impromptu trip but there was no way Karna cold wait another week to go to that place. Like an obsessed man, he couldn’t get a wink of sleep thinking about it. Anticipating what he would find in that place and hoping for answers to his question.

He stood on the street side as he waited for the bus to come. Thankfully the place was just a few hours away that he could manage a round trip with time to spare for rest. Soon the bus came and stopped in front of him, without a hint of hesitation he boarded it.

_“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do what I did back there.” the man with a long silver hair spoke to him looking like a kicked puppy. Yet no matter how he looked as if he was really apologetic Karna was frowning at him feeling mad at the man._

_Seeing him with a frown only made the other coo at him for forgiveness so stubbornly that in the end he could only gave in with a sigh and forgive him. But the smile he had when he finally spoke to him was really priceless, it was almost contagious that it made him smile as well._

With a sigh, he continued along the row of elm trees, each of which stood in a pool of uncut grass that grew taller than him from the years of being left untamed.

Arriving at the town nearest to his destination, Karna had asked the local for direction and he was led to trek up a small hill. He stopped and squinted at the sun through his messy white hair. The sun was up high in the blue sky already and thankfully the tree’s in the areas was big enough to cover him from it’s glaring heat.

He had been walking for about thirty minutes until he heard a faint sound of running water. A pulse of excitement throbbed over him that despite feeling a little tired he ran towards the clearing ahead of him, not caring about the uneven ground or that he might slip from the damp soil in the area.

Once he reached the clearing, Karna halted. Before him lay the very place that had been haunting him, it looked a little different from his dreams and from Gudako’s painting but this was exactly the place. He stood still in there with a blank expression in his face as he took in the scenery before him.

He clenched his fist, jaw muscle knotting painfully as he fought back a combination of sadness and disappointment. He stayed rooted on the spot for a long time, trembling whenever fragment of memory passed him.

True this was the place that he saw in his dreams but it was nothing more than a place that just happen to be where an important conversation took place. Nothing more and nothing less. It was empty and desolate, while some people would find peace in here Karna felt stunned at his own stupidity upon the realization that he had been chasing after a ghost that had been long gone.

There was nothing but a crushing disappointment. Why did he held a hope, thinking that person would probably be waiting for him in there. Nothing was there for him. It was time for him to wake up from his dreams.

/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*

Two weeks had already passed in the blink of an eye since Karna’s impromptu trip. There was still lingering emptiness within him but he no longer wake up in tears as the dreams had finally stopped from recurring.

Karna had thought that he’d have back his peaceful nights of good sleep but now he couldn’t fall asleep at all as he turns left and right in his bed so uneasily. He was becoming more anxious that he was no longer having that dream. He had been having it for so long that it seemed so natural to him and now that it stopped it just felt strange.

Even so he couldn’t keep lingering on his dreams. There was much more to do in his waking life and it was far more important.

Being a part of the student council of a prestigious school was not an easy task. It had been a hectic week for Karna and the rest of the members with the coming opening ceremony with a lot of both new students and transferee coming for the new term, unfortunately some of these students also came from big and prestigious families and the school had placed it to them to make sure that they feel welcomed.

That morning had already been a whirlwind of stress and constant moving around, hurriedly going to one place after another, making sure that everything was according to plans and all thing are properly set and in order.

He was partly thankful for working behind the scene despite all of the work as Karna was not the greatest in socializing. Not that he was shy or he had trouble talking, he could just be too blunt at times that it might seem that he was roasting people without care, and getting in trouble with these people was the last thing anyone would want to do.

Or that was what they had initially planned anyway. Until it was thrown in the window when Amakusa gave him a call first thing in the morning that he needed to guide someone as well. So on top of his initial work now he had to look after someone. Not that he was complaining and he was always glad to help but he was seriously running out of time.

He glanced at his watch and saw that he was already fifteen minutes late for the assembly leaving him no choice but to ran towards the auditorium in full speed and only making it safely with a few time to spare to fixed his rugged and messy appearance thanks to the principal’s lengthy speech.

It had been a tradition of the school for the student council to held a small induction gathering and personally welcome the new students. But by that time he was already so exhausted, feeling drained of everything but pressure and anxiety between his shoulder blades. He barely registered all the people he had greeted and hands he had shook, absentmindedly nodding for introductions to blur faces.

But then a hand shook his for a shake and he felt a spark of recognition flood his fingers, rebooting his mind and snapping him out of his messy thoughts and blur. The warm and callous hand felt so, so familiar.

Karna blinked twice, clearing his vision as he looked up at the towering male with a sun kissed color skin that was shaking his hand.

Karna recognized him immediately.

He had never met met him before but he knew him. Knew his hand, knew this feeling in his chest, knew this warmth and knew this moment. Like a sense of deja-vu, a memory from past long forgotten suddenly resurfacing and he didn’t think he could figure it out on his own.

When blue eyes met with those green eyes, in that instant Karna was gone. It was as if he was no longer in that boisterous gathering but instead he was standing by that familiar lake straight out of that painting.

_He could feel the soft breeze of the autumn wind blowing gently against his skin. The fresh scent of the damp green grass in the surrounding area and the sound of flowing water with the birds chirping in the sky._

_He was talking with four people whom he was familiar and yet unfamiliar at the same time as their face remained a blur to him but he somehow recognize them to be the twins from the art gallery and for some reason Amakusa and Bedivere. The person supposedly Gudako, wave her hands as she walked towards the forest with the rest following her and leaving Karna behind._

_He turned around and he was there standing by the lake. His long messy silver hair with dark tips at it's ends seemed to glitter along with the water's surface that reflects the sun. Silver armor framed around his shoulder, the glowing pattern in his chest which went up to his right cheek wasn't duller under the setting sun's light._

_Like a fast forwarding scene in a movie clip, their conversation seemed to pass him but his actions was clear to him as he knelt down in front of him and held his hands so tightly yet so gently._ __  
  


_"There's a big chance that we'll be fighting for different sides, it's inevitable that we will fight against each other." Karna spoke of that scenario yet there was a certain sparkle in his eyes that doesn't show in his expression._ _  
_ _  
_ _"I wouldn't want it any other way." the person smiled "While it would be ideal that I wouldn't have to raise my sword against you but if it comes down to it I wouldn't hold back on fighting you. I'll cross swords with you as an expression of my respect to you as a warrior and at the same time my love for you as a man, my sun. I may not be as good rival to you like your brother but I'm confident enough that I won't bore you in battle."_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Good. If you said that you would let me kill you without a fight then I wouldn't agree in that idea." The warmth of his hand as he held to him spread from his fingers to his cheeks, warming them as he gave him a wide earnest smile that her knew only he ever saw._

Karna blinked again and he was back in the wide gathering hall, staring at him looking almost exactly as he did back then, except with his hair cut off shorter and his scar tracing from his jaw down to his neck was no longer there.

Amakusa’s voice was faint in Karna’s ears as he stood by their side and continued their introduction unaware that the two were in a complete trance like a deer caught in the headlights.

“This is-” Amakusa said but was cut off.

“Siegfried.” The name just slipped out of his mouth easily, feeling sense of completeness and warmth like a cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter. But it was nothing compared to the swell of emotions he felt when

“Karna.” the other smiled at him so endearingly and called out to his name so gently.   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-upload of the first part before.
> 
> This is some of the memories of Karna when they were at Chaldea before all the reincarnation stuff.

The sun streaked the low hills with shadows long and narrow and—far in the west— illuminated the surface of the lake so that the horizon became a rippling bar of gold.   
  
Such a breathtaking scene, yet all Karna eyes could focus on was the person in front of him as he sat by the edge of the lake, watching his lover's every movement as if to burn the image in his memory while the said male washed off the dirt and blood off his arms from their battle earlier. His long messy silver hair with dark tips at it's ends seemed to glitter along with the water's surface that reflects the sun’s light. Silver armor framed around his shoulder, the glowing pattern in his chest which went up to his right cheek wasn't duller under the setting sun's light.  
  
Even from his current distance, it was clear that Siegfried was tall and muscular. Those who'd only just met the towering male were often intimidated by his intense glare and broad frame. But after a few minutes of conversation with the gentle giant, anyone would be able to recognize his kind heart and gentle nature. Some might be even surprised at how he had so little self-esteem at times.   
  
"When this battle is over, what do you intend to do?" Karna asked absentmindedly.  
  
The male halted from his movement. Turning around to look at him with a perplexed expression, his green eyes searching for something behind that question. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.  
  
Karna's question was indeed a strange one. While it needs not be said that their final battle would soon be approaching and they are more than happy to oblige to give the victory to their Master and fight for humanity's cause just like once they did during their time. Sadly, after this battle was over all of the heroic spirits summoned will all return to the throne of heroes.  
  
There would be no 'after' once this battle was truly over which is why Siegfried found Karna's question really difficult to answer knowing that it was somewhat laced with hope yet he didn't want to assure him for nothing. It would have been one thing if they were part of this time but they were nothing more than people who live in the past.   
  
"Forgive me." Karna sighed before Siegfried could come up with a reply "That was a strange question." he brushed off.  
  
"I don't think it is." Siegfried shook his head as he walked out from the water and started drying himself "If Master still needs us after this battle then I would stay with them. Other than that I think I can only wait to be summoned again."  
  
"I see." Karna hummed looking up at the clear sky, it's orange hue looked somewhat foreboding. Siegfried was right. He was also well aware of that fact but that didn’t mean that it didn’t left Karna unsettled. While he did enjoy fights somewhere inside of him was wishing for something more than this endless cycle of battle. "Such is our fate as heroic spirit. To be summoned again after this might be a long wait but it can't be helped."   
  
"What's wrong my sun?" Siegfried asked with worry apparent on his face, even if Karna had dismissed the topic already it still felt he wanted to say something.  
  
"Nothing," Karna replied his face still remained flat as ever yet in his blue eyes showed some vulnerability. "Being able to have a second chance in life like this is almost impossible and even now it all felt like a dream being here fighting with our comrades, never would have I thought that I'll have such encounter like this during my lifetime. Our time with Chaldea and our Masters had become one of the most beautiful memories to me. For this I am truly grateful to our Master."   
  
Karna bit lightly at his lower lip, a little hesitant to voice out these selfish thoughts but he knew that he could confide in Seigfried so continued "But, it seemed that it had made me selfish as well. While I am well aware that this will all end I could not help but want for these moments to last just a little bit longer. I want to be next to you more." he looked up at him his blue eyes seemed so lonely.  
  
Siegfried watched an array of emotions flutter across Karna's face as he talk about his concerns. The white haired male always looked like the same as always which was why he never thought that his lover was having the same predicament as him. Well, it was everyone's concern in their own ways, all of them wanted to stay even if it was impossible.  
  
Siegfried took a step closer towards Karna and knelt in front of him, taking his hands and clasping them with his. Their eyes locked with each other with gentle gazes. "I may not be able to make this time and moment last for as long as you'd like but there might be a way for us to be always together even after this battle."   
  
"What are you talking about." he asked. Siegfried smiled, watching as Karna's blue eyes filled with hope.  
  
"Even I don't want to be separated with you, my sun." Siegfried placed a chaste kiss on Karna's hand and cupped his face. "I'm sorry, but to be honest I've been thinking of a ways to be with you even if this battle ends. I am just as desperate that I would rely on brute force if need be."   
  
Karna couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at that statement. That was something Siegfried would certainly do. Impossible as it may seem he couldn't help but entertain such thoughts. "Then, what have you gotten so far?" Karna asked.  
  
"One and the most possible way we can ask Master for a grail that would intertwine our spirits with one another. That way if even one of us is summoned in another time or grail war the other one would be pulled along, that way we would be together." he replied. That was the most surefire way idea but the problem was they weren't the only servants who thought of it.  
  
"There's a big chance that we'll be fighting for different sides, it's inevitable that we will fight against each other." Karna spoke of that scenario yet there was a certain sparkle in his eyes that doesn't show in his expression.  
  
"I wouldn't want it any other way." Siegfried smiled "While it would be ideal that I wouldn't have to raise my sword against you but if it comes down to it I wouldn't hold back on fighting you. I'll cross swords with you as an expression of my respect to you as a warrior and at the same time my love for you as a man, my sun. I may not be as good rival to you like your brother, Arjuna is but I'm confident enough that I won't bore you in battle."   
  
"Good. If you said that you would let me kill you without a fight then I wouldn't agree in that idea." Karna smiled back making Siegfried blush looking at his sun smile so proudly at him.

Before lovers, both Karna and Siegfried are heroic spirit. Both are great warrior of legends and they respect each other in their skills and prowess in battle. Their relationship itself started from their admiration towards each other as heroes. Even now as lovers they would not hesitate to fight against each other, it was a way for them to express their love towards each other.  
  
"Even as enemies, as long as I would be able to see my sun, nothing will bring me greater joy. after all, I, Siegfried am yours as you are mine." the knight swore making Karna’s heart flutter and his cheeks tainted in the color of red.   
  
"Is there more?" Karna inquired, noting that Siegfried did tell him there were various ways to solve their dilema.  
  
Siegfried looked at him so closely with a grin plastered on his face "Be my mate." he said in a soft whisper. Karna pulled back, his pale blue gaze filled with what Siegfried could only describe as muted shock.

"I may be saying this out of instinct. But dragons are one of the most ancient and mythical creatures, some even say that we are one of the few races closer to true magic. With this pact we would tie our souls with one another.” he explained. “Dragons do not change their mate. As mates we share a special connection to the level of spiritual to our partner, forever connected, never be severed by fate even after various reincarnations, that is what it means to accept me Karna."  
  
"I, uh, don't know what to say," Karna said in a breathy voice. "I never realized you... I mean..." Of course Karna was well aware of what Siegfried was talking about. Such bond isn’t something temporary, it's for eternity. That meant that he would be with him for life and the next, a lot of people had dreamt of such bond but he never knew that he would be one of few who would have such chance and he just never thought that Siegfried would go that far in wanting to be with him.   
  
"Aren't we lovers?” Siegfried’s expected expression turned to frown but nonetheless he was already committed into it and he would woo Karna into agreeing even no matter how long it took.

Siegfried shifted his position so that he and Karna was on eye level as he raised his hand to cup his check, letting his thumb caress the soft skin of Karna’s face. “I would not allow you to say that we only embraced each other out of impulsive desire." his voice was gentle yet there's a light signs of possessiveness into it.

Karna’s lips curled into a smile as he leaned closer, enough that their foreheads were pressing against each other. All he could see was Siegfried’s sun kissed skin and his beautiful green eyes.

There was no need for hesitation, there never was. To be able to be together with his beloved from now on and with a chance to be with him somewhere in the future, even if it’s a different life it would bring Karna so much happiness.

He was about to answer but before he could voice his word Karna saw a lightning like flash aimed towards them and he had to push Siegfried out of the way sending both of them down splashing on the lake and getting soaked as a divine arrow was aimed at Siegfried’s head.  
  
"Stop spewing nonsense to my brother, you beast!" Arjuna said in spite, nocking another to arrow aiming at Siegfried. Even at his if his brother is close to Siegfried he was so sure enough that Karna would not get caught in the fire.

But before he could set loose another divine arrow, his weapon suddenly dispersed into a golden dust as a command from their master took effect.

  
"Why do you have to ruin this moment, Arjuna!" Gudako came out from hiding in the bushes asking for both Tristan and Bedivere to stop the archer from going berserk and dragging him back in the forest where he wouldn't bother the couple.

Her brother and their Master, Ritsuka had to drag Gudako away as well to give the two their privacy back as she kept on shouting for them to continue on where they left of, both master were pretty much supportive of their servants relationships.   
  
Karna and Siegfried were both left dumbfounded as they sat up from the river neither one was getting out and just letting the cold water run through them, they looked at each other for a few seconds before bursted out laughing, it had certainly become a mess and they knew they had to face Arjuna’s wrath for later but the moment right now was more important.

"Your answer, my love?" Siegfried asked brushing Karna's wet hair away from his face  
  
"Very well.” Karna smiled, not one of those polite ones but a genuine smile. “Please take good care of me." Karna pressed his lips against him and he could feel Siegfried's smile at the contact.  
  
Pulling apart slightly apart, Siegfried spoke of his vows. "Karna, son of the sun god Surya. You are to be my mate, never would I treat you bad and I would not leave your side even in death." “We are connected with each other through heart and soul. Never be separated by fate and death for all eternity. Even apart I would find you even if you are in the ends of the world.”  
  
  
\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\  
  
The festivities in one of the lounge rooms of Chaldea runs high in celebration of their 'wedding'. Everyone threw a huge feast for it, another excuse for the other servants to be merry and get drunk from the alcohol. Sending yet another more room fated in demise to be destroyed at the height of the party.

Even though it's a celebration in their name both Siegfried and Karna are nowhere to be found nor any0one will come looking for them as well, even Arjuna can’t bother them right now.

The dark skinned indian archer was sulking on the side, chugging down all the cup of alcohol that ended up in his hand. Gudako had wasted two command seal on him in just one day; One was when they were out for ember gathering when that beast had proposed to Karna that insane idea and the second one was that he would not leave this room until he was told to, all just to make sure he wouldn't kill Siegfried.

Just imagining his brother with that beast defiling Karna, whom he respected so much made his entire blood ran cold. He should have struck divine arrows in Siegfried’s entire body the first signs that he was looking at Karna in a different way.

“Is the little brother still sulking.” Hektor approached him, his face red and he couldn’t even stop the hiccups from his drunken stupor. That alone made the other drunk servants approach him and teased him endlessly about his new brother-in-law which only made Arjuna irritated.

He can accept anyone that Karna wanted to have as a partner. May it be male or female, but can’t the other person be at least a divine spirit with the same heroic deeds as them? Was that too much to ask? Just why Siegfried of all the people in here worthy of his brother?

To make matters worse. Gudako wobbly walked towards them. She was clearly smashed drunk with her entire body colored in red from all the alcohol she had already intake and Ritsuka and Mash was nowhere to be found as Madea gave her golden goblet another fill of magic enhanced alcohol despite Dr. Achaman’s insistence not to give her anymore for the night.

 _Was that a holy grail she was drinking from?_ Arjuna couldn't make out any of it anymore, just like the rest he was just as drunk.

“Aren’t you glad that Karna’s happy!!” Gudako laughed loudly slapping at his back.

Arjuna wanted to ignore it but that laughter was seriously getting on his nerves “No! I’ll never accept Siegfried as my brother’s partner!” He shouted chugging another cup of alcohol after another with the other’s cheering on him from the background as he empty an entire bottle.

“Great job, Arjuna!” Gudako cheered raising her goblet up, seriously not comprehending what just Arjuna shouted before drinking an entire bottle. “I don’t know how much that dragon magic thingy works. *hiccup*” Gudako said sluggishly “But as a master I give my support to Karna and Siegfried! I wish from this grail for the two of them to be forever connected and find each other, may they be heroic spirit or as normal humans - if reincarnation is really possible!”

  
With that said Arjuna somehow sobered up when there was a bright golden light that enveloped the room. Maybe he was too drunk and he had mistaken that their master just made a wish on the holy grail out of drunken stupor, that couldn't be happening.

Before he could mull on it, the other servants began crowding around Gudako and having drunk a lot already, Arjuna had passed out.

“No fair master! We want a wish as well” A servant said from the crowd and all of them was suddenly rushing at Gudako. Romani was just dumbfounded and he knew that he had to rescue Gudako from the incoming swarm of drunk servants with their own wishes.  
  


Thankfully, Romani was too used to this shit happening all the time and was able to get Gudako out in time without getting noticed by the servants who started to fight amongst themselves, there goes another room fated to be destroyed. Not a few minutes after there was an explosion and the fire alarms went on.

He sighed, carrying Gudako in his arms towards the infirmary where no one would look for her. Thankfully the other Chaldea staff had long retired to their rooms for the night and none had gotten caught in the drunken crossfire between servants.

“Doctor…” Gudako opened her eyes and found herself lying in one of the bed, looking at Romanin who was facing the other way, fixing something in his table. She stared at him for a long while. Even though he’s so flimsy, seemingly unreliable and at times a klutz, somehow it felt as if he was carrying a big burden on his shoulders. She didn’t want to think about it but whenever he looks at Roman when he thought no one was looking, when his expression seemed so troubled and lost and then soon enough it changed to an expression as if he was dedicated to do something, it always felt as if he was going somewhere far away. She was scared of that.

Weakly she reached out for his coat alerting Romani that she was awake.

“Does your head hurt Gudako-chan?” he asked, the usual and caring doctor he was towards the twins. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at that gentle person before her. Seeing her on the verge of crying had made him panic and kept inquiring what was wrong.

“I love you.” She said holding on tightly at his coat sobbing “Please, don’t go anywhere.”

Romani froze in shock, he knew about her growing feelings towards him yet he never expected for her to confess out of drunkness. He was happy about it of course and probably felt the same but still unable to return her feelings.

He wanted to wrap her arms around her and tell her that he wouldn’t go anywhere that he wanted her as much as she did towards him but he didn’t want to give her any false hope especially with the choices he might make in the future. All he could do was pat her head, like an adult comforting a child and wait for her to calm down, falling asleep in tears.

.

.

.  
  
  
“Haa..” Karna let out a breathy moan as Siegfried licked and nipped on his earlobe, whispering for him to relax. They’ve shared many passionate nights together yet he still couldn’t help but trembled uncontrollably in Siegfried's arms as he embraced him from behind.

Karna’s exposed back pressed against Siegfried bare chest. He shuddered as his lovers warm hand caress his small frame trailing from his chest down to his hips while Siegfried kept peppering kisses along his shoulder. Reaching between his lover’s legs, Siegfried took hold of Karna’s hard length and stroked it leisurely.

“Ahhh!” Karna cried out, jolting in surprise with the sudden invasion of Siegfried’s finger slowly slipping inside his velvety heaty, moving his fingers in scissoring motion to loosen his lovers tight hole and get Karna used to it.

His pale blue eyes were glazed and hooded, and with every movement of Siegfried’s fingers, he moaned sweetly. Karna was close to his first orgasm, and though Siegfried was anxious to slide his painfully hard length into his lover's wet embrace, he refused to rush this long awaited moment.

“Enough…” Karna panted heavily, tilting his back so that it was leaning against the towering male’s broad shoulder. “Siegfried, quickly.” he pleaded, moving his hips as he felt the itch from deep within him.

“No, not yet.” Siegfried’s voice was deep, it almost sounded like a low growl. He was also at his limit but as caring and gentle as always he wouldn’t let Karna get hurt. He wanted to show his lover all the pleasures their love-making could hold, and to do that required certain sacrifices on his part. “You’ll get hurt if I enter now.”

“Hng...Even if I said it’s fine?” Karna shifted a little, giving little friction to Siegfried’s own erection that had been pressing against his lower back for some time now earning a strained groan from the other male.

“Please don't tempt me like that.” Siegfried bit at Karna’s neck making the pale man cry out in pain as he added another finger inside his hole. “I want to treasure you. So, please let me be gentle to you.” he whispered.

Karna tilted his head for a bit and held onto Siegfried’s hair, pulling him down for a kiss. “No matter when, you are always gentle with me.” he whispered back at him.  
  
Every muscle in Karna's body went rigid, his hips lifting off the bed as he drew closer and closer to release. "It's okay," Siegfried cooed, pressing a kiss to the delicate flesh of Karna’s nape. "Don't fight it.”

Karna cried out as his orgasm crashed into him. His eyes went wide with shock and wonder, his slender frame convulsing as his body released its seed. Siegfried allowed his beloved to ride the wave of pleasure before sliding his fingers out of Karna's body.

With the Karna blissfully distracted, Siegfried carefully laid him in the bed. The sheets was cool against his feverishly hot body. With tears in his eyes, his face flushed and blissful from his release. Karna laid so vulnerable and inviting under Siegfried’s hungry gaze.

Karna curled his lips in a smile as he opened his arms “Come.” he ordered the taller male and he obliged without hesitation and a smile on his lips.

Siegfried leaned down to let Karna wrap his arms around his neck. He lifted his lover's hips, entering his body with one swift thrust. Karna gasped, clawing at his broad back. He was deliciously tight, his slick heat stretching to accommodate Siegfried's massive length.

He started his slow steady strokes, taking great care to keep his sexual appetite under control. He wanted nothing more than to slake his own lust, but his focus was on building Karna's pleasure once more. With each stroke Karna grew wetter, his body slowly relaxing in Siegfried's arms. Soon Karna grew more insistent, grinding his hips in unison with Siegfried's thrusts.

"Ahhh! Haa... haaa...More...Siegfried!" Karna moaned loudly sending him over the edge as he moved his hips. Siegfried groaned in exquisite agony. He was at the end of his rope, and with the love of his life grinding wantonly on his cock, the little restraint he'd managed to hold onto was slipping away.

Karna’s nails dug into Siegfried's flesh deeper the closer he got to his orgasm. Siegfried slammed into him with such force it snatched the words from Karna’s lips. His beloved cried out in pain, or perhaps it was pleasure, either way it did nothing to stop Siegfried from fulfilling his need.

"Sumania,," Siegfried growled, pounding mercilessly into Karna’s slick hole. "I can't…"  
  
"Don't stop!" Karna cried, wrapping his slender legs around Siegfried’s hips forcing him deeper. "Harder!"  
  
With that, there was no stopping Siegfried now, not with Karna's lush body writhing wantonly underneath him.

His need became animalistic; instinctual. He was nothing more than an alpha male, forcing his mate to surrender completely. It was violent and beautiful; a carnal display of all the love Siegfried had kept hidden in his heart for so long and Karna accepted all of him.  
  
Night had turned deep when they finally settled down to sleep. Siegfried cradled Karna in his arms, feathering kisses across his shoulder. Karna sighed softly, sinking into his lovers warm embrace in their post coital bliss.

"How do you feel?" Siegfried asked.  
  
"Sore," Karna replied, his voice hoarse from their night of pleasure.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" calming down from the high of pleasure Siegfried returned back to his old habit of constant apologies, it made Karna chuckle despite his strained throat, his lover was just too sweet.  
  
"It's ok," Karna said, rolling over so that he faced Siegfried with a contented smile. "I'm glad we did this. I'm happy to share this moment with you.”

Siegfried smiled and pulled Karna closer to him as they fell asleep in exhaustion in each others arms.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Since then they've shared a lot of moments, treasuring all the time they have together and with their friends.Until their battle had finally came to an end.

It was not all happy as they had expected it to be.  
  
Everyone looked so tense and worried as walked through the familiar white halls of Chaldea. He was headed to the control room as per their master requested. Their master had refused to leave that place for a while now. Not meeting anyone nor talking to anybody. For all everyone knew he hadn’t eaten anything for day. No he never moved from that spot.  
  
He was already a broken man. Ritsuka just held the body of one of their fallen friend, Mash. And his most important person who had went to eternal sleep.  
  
If his sister, Gudako was still with them maybe she could somehow share the burden of losing his beloved. But she was the first to succumbed to wakeless sleep when she lost her dearest one. Unable to accept that Dr. Romani or rather Solomon cease in existence she fell into a coma, living in her dreams, hopefully meeting with the person she wanted to see the most.  
  
Losing a good friend that he had always relied on and the sister whom he had been with since the moment he was born had caused a big shock to Ritsuka. Still he stood strong and faced all the challenges, he continued fighting until the end. But even in victory he could not find it in his heart to be happy. Not when he also lost Mash, the person who supported him all these time. No one could help him and he wouldn’t let anyone do so.  
  
The automatic door slid open once he got closer and the sight in itself was too heartbreaking.  
  
Ritsuka was still in the same position from days ago when he begged to be left alone with Mash in her final moments. Cradling her in his arms as her body gone cold yet she seemed at bliss being in his arms for the last time. Her eyes no longer opening, she would no longer smile and reassure him that the future was bright ahead of them.  
  
"Master..." Karna called out softly.  
  
Ritsuka seemed to have snapped in his daze. "Ahh, Thank you for coming, Karna." Ritsuka said his voice sounding weak and rugged from days of grieving.  
  
"Is there something that you need of me, Master?"   
  
"I would like to ask you for your wisdom." Ritsuka began to tell him of what he had in mind. Karna stood there and patiently listened to his master's grief and what he planned to do from this point.  
  
"Is it selfish of me to wish for this?" Ritsuka sounded uncertain. Having lost all the important people to him made him hesitant in his decisions even though he knew that this was the only way for them to meet again. He wanted someone to tell him that what he was doing was still forgivable.

Honestly, a lot of servants can give him the advice but throughout all of it he had always listened to Karna’s straightforward advice which is why he could only rely on the lancer on this one despite it being such a heavy decision.  
  
Karna could not speak at first,weighing down all of the possible outcome. It was a big decision and he didn’t know if it was right, no one knew if it was but Ritsuka had entrusted this to him and of course he would answer to it. In the end, "If that is what you wish for master then we will respect it. It's better than endlessly repeating this cycle of endless battle. I'm sure Gudako, your sister will support you in this decision."  
  
"Thank you and I'm sorry" his voice trembled as tears fell down from his cheeks, he felt relieved and he could proceed without regrets. As the master, this was something that he should at least do to repay everyone's kindness though he still had doubts if it would make everyone happy but he had already made up his mind.  
  


When Karna left the room he found Tristan standing outside, waiting for him. The archer remained silent with his eyes closed and Karna just stood there as well without a word.

A minute had passed in silence until Tristan had decided to speak first. “Master had decided to end everything once and for all.” It was not a question but rather a stated fact. Most of the servants in Chaldea had probably also understood what Ritsuka wanted to do. No one would stop him, they respected the decision he made and they were prepared to fight those who would get in his way.

Karna could only nod and Tristan only took a deep breath upon confirmation before walking away as if it was nothing.

“Will you tell him?” Karna found himself asking. After this they wouldn’t know what happened and a chance like this - being summoned in one place like Chaldea - might never come.

Tristan halted in his step and looked back at him revealing his amber eyes. “There’s no need.” he said with a sad smile before continuing on.

Karna had no right to say anything about his decision and he proceeded to go on a different direction. Before the end, for just want last time he wanted to be with Siegfried. 

 


End file.
